Némésis
|Phaedra "Puck" Lao}}, sniper Black Tusk}} est un fusil de précision dans Tom Clancy's The Division 2. Il est fabriqué à partir d'un plan, dont les différents composants peuvent être obtenus en abattant des ennemis nommés Black Tusk dans différentes Missions d'Invasion. Gameplay Le est un fusil de précision à faible cadence de tir et dégâts très élevés, surpassant même les fusils à verrou M700, M44, SR-1 et SRS. Cependant, à cause de la nature de ses talents d'arme, les joueurs ne peuvent occasionner des dégâts en appuyant juste sur la gâchette. Le fusil ne peut également pas tirer au jugé, encourageant une précision à longue distance. Les joueurs doivent maintenir la gâchette afin de "charger" un tir, pour être en mesure d'infliger les dégâts maximaux aux ennemis. Ils peuvent également marquer leurs cibles afin de leur infliger des dégâts supplémentaires. En définitive, est taillé pour des assassinats à longue distane mais mortels, durant lesquels les agents suivent leur cible et attendent le bon moment avant d'infliger des dégâts dévastateurs. Apparence est un fusil de précision peint en gris, avec quelques fibres de carbones à travers le fusil. Sa poignée pliable, sur laquelle est apposé un logo Black Tusk, se replie lorsque le fusil est dans son étui. Au-dessus de l'arme se trouve un grand optique, lui-même surmonté d'un écran numérique. Le fusil est équipé d'une poignée inclinée sur le dessous du canon, d'un viseur laser sur le rail latéral, d'un bipied à l'avant de la poignée et d'un suppresseur attaché au canon. Acquisition Les joueurs doivent d'abord compléter la forteresse Tidal Basin en difficulté Histoire. Ils pourront par la suite obtenir les différents composants de fabrication de . Fusil de précision : lunette - Le Bâton Au cours de la mission, l'Agent est prié de se connecter à un PC sur le réseau Black Tusk afin d'y faire pénétrer ISAC. Dans le bâtiment de la zone commune où se trouve l'ordinateur, au premier étage, se trouve des couchettes, et sur l'une d'entre elles une |Clé d'accès Black Tusk}} que le joueur doit récupérer (ou un des membres du groupe). Continuer la mission jusqu'à atteindre le gigantesque aéroglisseur. Après s'être introduit à l'intérieur de celui-ci et nettoyé le hangar des ennemis, monter les escaliers afin d'accéder a une salle de contrôle, au fond de la pièce. Une porte sécurisée métallique, sur la gauche, peut être ouverte sur une salle secrète contenant une mallette d'arme. Ouvrir cette mallette afin d'obtenir l'arme nommée . Une fois cette arme obtenue, il faut impérativement la démonter afin d'obtenir le premier composant exotique, |Fusil de précision : lunette - Le Bâton}}. La description de celui-ci fait mention de trois ennemis nommés, chacun se trouvant dans une Forteresse envahie. Il faut alors tuer ces ennemis afin d'obtenir les pièces manquantes. Fusil de précision : crosse - La Bride |Klutz}}}} Afin d'obtenir le deuxième composant exotique, |Fusil de précision : crosse - La Bride}}, le joueur doit éliminer l'ennemi nommé |Aurora "Klutz" Kay}} de la forteresse envahie District Union Arena. Fusil de précision : culasse - La Balance |Shorty}}}} Afin d'obtenir le troisième composant exotique, |Fusil de précision : culasse - La Balance}}, le joueur doit éliminer l'ennemi nommé |Erin "Shorty" Linwood}} de la forteresse envahie Roosevelt Island. Marksman Rifle: Barrel - The Scourge |Prime}}}} To obtain the barrel part The Scourge, players must kill the named enemy |David "Prime" Maxwell}} from the Invaded Stronghold Capitol Building. Puck's Nemesis Blueprint |Puck}}}} To obtain the blueprint, players must kill the named enemy |Phaedra "Puck" Lao}} from the Invaded Mission Grand Washington Hotel. |Puck}} is the first named enemy of the mission, located in the hotel lobby. Players do not need to complete the entire mission to obtain the blueprint, and can quit once they acquired the blueprint. Fabrication After acquiring the components and blueprints, players can craft from the Crafting Station. Crafting requires 990, 35 |Polycarbonate}}, 25 |Carbon Fiber}}, and 82 |Receiver Components}} in addition to the previous parts. Talents Counter-Sniper *Shots fired from this weapon deal 0-100% weapon damage based on how long the trigger is held before releasing. The time to reach max weapon damage is reduced whenever a shot does not kill an enemy it hits. **After a few seconds of a full charge, the rifle will automatically fire. **De-scoping will cancel the charge-up process. Nemesis *Aiming at an enemy marks them as your nemesis for 15 seconds, letting you see them through walls. *Your shots gain 5% damage to your nemesis for each second they are marked, to a max of 50%. Preparation *While holstered, gain +15% headshot damage when scoped with your current weapon. *while holstered''(pvp), gain '''10%' Headshot damage when scoped with your current weapon. Mod Slots Like other weapons in The Division 2, the comes permanently equipped with its own mods. *Optics Rail - Nemesis digital scope **''Engraved with an image of Nemesis' tally.'' **+35.0% Headshot Damage *Magazine Slot - Nemesis Bolt **''Engraved with an image of Nemesis' scales.'' **+10.0% Reload Speed *Underbarrel Slot - Nemesis Bipod **''Engraved with an image of Nemesis' birdle.'' **+15.0% Damage to Elites *Muzzle Slot - Nemesis Barrel **''Engraved with an image of Nemesis' Scourge.'' **+15.0% Critical Hit Damage Galerie File:Division-2-Nemesis.jpg|"Nemesis" trailer shot en:Nemesis Catégorie:Armes nommées de The Division 2 Catégorie:Armes exotiques de The Division 2